


Death is not the greatest loss in life

by Oreocat155338



Series: Detriot: Become Connor [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Other, i dare you, take a wile guess what happens, you'd be surprised what you can do with only four charcters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: "Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live." - Norman CousinsAfter saving the revolution, Connor goes off to think. When Markus comes to Hank's looking for him, it's almost too late.





	Death is not the greatest loss in life

 

When Hank heard a knock at his door, he was almost relieved. When he opened the door to see Markus-

  
He stopped, looking around.

 

"Connor's not with you, then?" Markus asked, a concerned frown on his face.

 

"No," Hank said. "Last I heard, he sent an android to protect me during your revolution. The android told me that if he survived then he'd come and see me but..."

 

"He left after my speech," Markus replied. "I thought that he'd come to see you." A pause before. "I hadn't meant to leave him alone, not in-" He paused, shaking his head.

"What are you saying?" Hank asked, and Markus frowned.

 

"... You told me yourself that he went deviant in order to save your life." Came the reply, and Hank nodded. "Well, whatever an android becomes deviant for is incredibly important to them. Connor went deviant for you, so what does that tell you, Hank?"

 

"That I'm important,"  Hank said quietly. "But he helped you win your revolution-"

 

"He did that for you." Markus instantly informed him. "Because you believed in our cause. Well... That and the fact that if I failed it would only be a matter of time before Cyberlife found, decommissioned, and studied him."

 

"For... Me?" Hank repeated.

 

"Yeah," Markus replied. "When he launched himself off that rooftop he was expecting to die-" His brow furrowed as he considered how to phrase it. "He was expecting a final death. And he was perfectly fine with that if it meant you survived."

 

"... How do you know that?" Hank asked, breathless.

 

"After my speech, before Connor left, he shared his memories with me," Markus answered. "Which is why I'm so worried about him. His mental state is..." Markus was.... concerned, Hank realized. 

Truly concerned about _Connor_. "Not the best. In fact, his psyche is the worst I've seen in my time in Jericho."

 

"... The worst?" Hank hated how weak his voice sounded, and how Markus nodded.

 

"And it doesn't help that not a single other android in Jericho ever went deviant over a human," Markus added. "Not a single one, Hank. I have no idea how it'll affect him-" He frowned, before looking Hank straight in the eye. "Hello?"

 

"Who's calling?" Hank asked bitterly.

 

"Where are you?" The concern in his voice was obvious, and Hank's bitterness faded. He needed to remember that Markus was the leader of his people, and had more people to think of than just Connor. Then he heard Markus speaking again. "I'm with Hank, he's as worried as I am."

 

"Is it Connor?" Hank couldn't stop himself from asking, and Markus nodded, and a flood of emotions washed over Hank - the foremost one was relief.

 

"He said he tried to call you," Markus said.

 

"The phone fell out of my pocket when we fell." Hank said, and as Markus relayed the information, he became more and more concerned. "Markus? What's going on?"

 

"Connor, can you activate hologram mode?" Markus asked, and there was a pause before Markus pulled out a small coin and set it on the ground stepping back.

 

Then Connor appeared in a hologram, and Hank has to gasp at the difference in his friend.

 

The last time he had seen Connor, his LED had been red, until he was below Hank, protecting him from death. Then it had turned blue.

 

Now, he was curled up as small as he could be, shivering as he started to freeze. There was thirium trailing down the side of his face, and his LED was flashing red.

And his Cyberlife outfit? It was torn and looked like rags - blue thirium trickling down from several shallow cuts. Nothing serious if that was the extent of the damage.

 

But with the head wound and the cold? Connor's situation was steadily getting worse by the second.

 

 

"Connor..." He said, tears starting to form. He didn't deserve this.

 

"Lieutenant." A wry smile appeared on Connor's face. "I- this was- I was going to go see you, but my GPS has stopped working due to-" The smile disappeared. "I was attacked on the way, two RK800s." The same model as Connor. "I- I lost, but they didn't instantly kill me. They meant to bring me to Cyberlife. When I awoke I managed to take them by surprise. I destroyed one, and I

infected the other with a virus of my own making."

 

"Where are you now?" Hank asked, and Connor sighed, looking away.

 

"I- I don't know." He admitted. "I can see that a storm is coming in, but Markus may be able to find me before-" he stopped. "He can track the call, and come for me or send someone but-" He shook his head. "Markus, how far out is the storm?"

 

"It'll hit any second now," Markus answered. "And it's twenty kilometers wide. It won't blow through for at least four or five hours."

 

"Too long." Connor sighed. "Listen-"

 

"No," Markus said. "I'm sending North to you. She'll do what she can to keep you alive."

 

"Markus-"

 

"You saved our entire race, Connor." Markus interrupted. "Doing what we can to keep you alive is the least we can do."

 

"Are there - is there a chance for you to come back again?" Hank asked. "Like before?"

 

"No," Connor said. "When I woke up in this body there were two other RK800 models there, both of which I have neutralized. When I die, this will be the final time."

 

"Markus told me you thought that before." Hank protested.

 

"I was wrong then," Connor said. "But I'm not wrong now." The LED was flashing slower, and Hank turned to Markus, unsure if it was a good sign or a bad one.

 

"You're freezing to death," Markus said. "Can you get a fire going?"

 

"I did that!" Connor snapped. "While I was trying to call Hank." He shuddered. "I'm not sure how much longer I can-"

 

The hologram disappeared, and Markus swore. Or maybe it was Hank. Or both of them.

 

 

Probably both of them.

 

"Don't tell me he's dead!" Hank snapped, and Markus stared at the coin for another moment before picking it up.

 

"His power levels will be low," Markus admitted. "He's probably shutting down unnecessary systems to make what he does have last longer." There was a pause. "North is almost there."

 

"And you're sure she'll do everything in her power to keep him alive?" Hank asked, clinging to the hope that Markus was offering him.

 

"Everything but giving her own life for him." Markus said. "But there's a lot that she can do without sacrificing herself."

 

***

  
For the second time that night, there was a knock on his door. He was the one to open it.

 

North was standing there, alone. When she saw their questioning faces, she shook her head.

 

Hank snarled "No!" before storming off to his room. North waited until he was gone before handing Markus the coin.

 

"There's a message for the both of you on it." She said. "Play it for him when he's ready. It has Connor's last words on it. I'll see to it that his body is brought back to Jericho until the Lieutenant is ready for Connor to be buried."

 

"Thank you," Markus said. "I... I will. Thank you, North." She nodded, before speaking up.

 

"There was another intact RK800 there. Not... Not Connor, but he's been infected with a nasty virus. Should I bring him back to Jericho?"

 

"For the time being?" Markus asked as he turned away from her. "...Yes. He will be held accountable for his part in Connor's death." He heard North turned and leave, shutting the front door behind her.

 

He made his way to Lieutenant Anderson's room, and silently stood outside until the man had calmed down. Then he knocked.

 

"Lieutenant Anderson?" He asked. "I know you're probably not ready yet but- Connor's body is being taken to New Jericho until you're ready to bury him, and-" Here Markus paused to steady himself. "And we have this last words recorded, whenever you're ready to listen."

 

***

_**{ERROR: NO SUITABLE MODELS AVAILIABLE IN DETRIOT}** _

 

  
_**{SEARCHING ELSEWHERE...}** _


End file.
